La récompense
by Diabella
Summary: Leur rencontre, comment a commencé leur Histoire... One shot


**Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR...**

**Blabla de l'auteur : cette fics est un parallele avec ma propre histoire, c'est un peu ma rencontre avec l'homme de ma vie que j'embrasse.**

**Diabella**

La récompense

Supposons qu'Harry et Hermione ne se soient connus qu'en septième année, supposons qu'ils ne se soient adressés la parole pour la première fois que par l'intermédiaire de Ginny, une amie commune…

Hermione était dans le Poudlard express, ses parents, dentistes, avaient décidés d'ouvrir un cabinet en Angleterre, pays natal de la mère de la jeune fille. La petite famille avait donc emménagé dans la banlieue de Londres en juillet et Hermione, ancienne élève de BeauxBatons, s'était retrouvée invitée à entrer dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard pour entamer sa septième et dernière année d'enseignement. Durant le mois d'août, on lui avait offert de correspondre avec la préfète de Gryffondor, Ginny Weasley. Elles étaient vite devenues amies et la rouquine lui avait promis de la rejoindre dans le troisième compartiment dès qu'elle en aurait terminé avec ses obligations de préfète.

Hermione ? supposa Ginny en ouvrant la porte.

Ginny, je suppose ? répondit la brune.

Ravie de pouvoir enfin te voir en chair et en os ! s'exclama Ginny en lui tendant la main.

Moi de même !

J'avais peur que personne ne vienne s'installer avec toi ! Et je vois que j'ai eu raison ! Je vais te présenter mon frère, Ron. Attends-moi quelques minutes.

La jeune fille sortit en trombe et ne revint qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagnée de trois garçons, et d'une fille assez étrange.

Ils ont été difficile à trouver, s'excusa-t-elle en entrant. Voilà, je te présente mon frère aîné, Ron, son meilleur ami, Harry, et Neville, qui seront en septième année, tout comme toi ! Et voici Luna, elle est à Serdaigle en sixième année.

Hermione regarda les nouveaux venus chacun leur tour et leur serra la main amicalement. Elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à se faire de nouveau amis en France, mais ici, en Angleterre, il semblait plus compliqué de parler avec les gens. Le premier garçon était aussi roux que Ginny, très grand et plutôt bien bâtit. Le second était brun avec les cheveux en bataille et semblait assez renfermé sur lui-même. Ses vêtements trop grands pour lui cachaient apparemment un garçon mince. Le troisième garçon était, quant à lui, potelé, mais cela lui allait bien. La jeune fille qui les accompagnait portait une sorte de chapeau étrange et on eut dit qu'elle vivait sur une autre planète, ne lâchant pas sa revue des mains.

Tu penses atterrir dans quelle maison ? demanda Ron.

Heu…

Elle sera sûrement à Gryffondor ! coupa Luna en dévisageant Hermione.

Ils s'assirent tous, les garçons faces aux filles et entrèrent dans une discussion passionnée concernant les diverses maisons de Poudlard.

La directrice m'a dit que je passerai sous le choixpeau magique en même temps que les premières années. Je ne sais pas du tout dans quelle maison je souhaite aller, et à vrai dire, ça m'est égal, je ne pense pas que cela puisse avoir une réelle importance…

Si tu vas à Serpentard, ça en aura une, déclara Harry pour la première fois depuis leur présentation.

Ah bon ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Serpentard regroupe les futurs mangemorts, donc tout dépend de ton goût pour la magie noire ! ajouta-t-il.

J'avoue que je suis très intéressée par cette magie, mais je ne me vois pas du tout l'utiliser.

Cette remarque sembla faire taire tout le monde.

Bien, dit Ginny, de sorte de rompre le silence. Je crois qu'il est l'heure de se mettre en uniforme.

Tout le monde s'activa et une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, Ginny s'en allait s'occuper des secondes années, suivie par Luna et Ron, préfets également. Hermione suivit donc Harry, qui ne disait pas un mot, et Neville, qui lui, tentait de lui faire la description des différents professeurs de l'école.

Arrivés aux portes du château, Hermione s'arrêta pour l'admirer. Il était immense et jamais elle n'avait vu pareil lieu d'enseignement. Un professeur, assez raide, les cheveux serré en un chignon sévère, s'approcha d'elle.

Miss Granger, je présume ? Je suis le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de cet établissement, se présenta la femme. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire aux premières années.

Hermione l'a suivie sans un mot, regardant autour d'elle, émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait.

J'ai pu constater que vous vous aviez déjà rencontré quelques élèves, j'en suis ravie ! Attendez-moi là.

Elle poussa les portes de la grande salle et disparut derrière. Un vieil homme arriva alors à son tour et se présenta aux élèves comme étant le professeur Slugorn, directeur de Serpentard et professeur de potion.

Je suis également le directeur adjoint, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Alors, que je vous explique la marche à suivre… Lorsque les portes vont s'ouvrir, vous entrerez en rang et attendrez devant la table des professeurs qu'on appelle votre nom, vous irez ensuite vous placer sur le tabouret et enfilerez le choixpeau magique qui définira votre future maison. Y a-t-il des questions ? demanda-t-il en regardant parmi les élèves s'il y avait une main levée.

Hermione ne dit rien et supposa qu'elle était comprise dans le lot des élèves de première année. Quelques minutes après le discours de Slugorn, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et tous les élèves qui l'accompagnaient furent stupéfait de découvrir le plafond découvrant le ciel noir et plein d'étoiles. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table principale et attendirent, Hermione tentant de se faire le plus discrète possible.

Cette année, chez élèves, j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève, qui entrera en septième année. Elle nous vient de France et j'espère que vous lui ferez le meilleur accueil qui soit. Miss Granger, veuillez vous avancer et vous installer sous le choixpeau.

Timidement, la jeune fille vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder les élèves, face à elle, qui la dévisageaient. Le choixpeau mit du temps à se décider, hésitant entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor, mais finit par choisir la maison des rouge et or.

Gryffondor ! s'écria-t-il, créant une foule d'applaudissement à la gauche d'Hermione.

La brunette alla rejoindre Ginny, Ron, Neville et Harry au fond de la table et regarda en leur compagnie la répartition des premières années. La directrice fit ensuite un court discourt, prônant la force d'une école ouverte aux différences, et tout le monde put enfin se mettre à manger.

Alors Luna avait raison, tu es chez toi à Gryffondor ! déclara Ron, la bouche pleine. Normalement, nous aurons nos emplois du temps demain matin, au petit déjeuner.

Oh, merci ! J'espère que les cours seront plus intéressants que dans mon école. J'avais tendance à beaucoup m'ennuyer.

Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard complice et sourire.

Tu verras par toi-même, lui dit Harry.

Après le repas, Ginny lui fit visiter la salle commune et son dortoir. Elles ne partageraient pas le même et la rouquine la mit en garde contre les deux filles qui allaient dormir avec elle.

Elles sont gentilles, mais assez promptes aux commérages de tout genre. Alors ne laisse pas échapper de petits secrets en leur présence, autrement, le lendemain, toute l'école risquerait d'être au courant.

Hermione la remercia du conseil et fila se coucher, le lendemain promettait d'être une longue journée.

Et en effet, Hermione eut assez de mal à suivre le rythme durant la première semaine, se perdant souvent dans les couloirs, se trompant de salle, d'étage… Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du mois, lors du troisième cours de Quidditch, qu'elle réussit enfin à se montrer compétente. Dans son école, le sport pratiqué n'était pas le Quidditch, mais la gymnastique acrobatique. C'était donc la première fois qu'elle montait vraiment sur un balais et madame Bibine, leur professeur, avait chargé Harry de s'occuper d'Hermione.

Alors, voilà, tu fais comme ça, lui dit le jeune homme en montant sur son balais et en s'élevant de quelques mètres.

Hermione fit de même mais ne réussit pas à décoller. Elle y parvint néanmoins le cours suivant. Ce jour là, le professeur proposa des duels de vol. Les maisons étant mélangées, Hermione se retrouva contre une Poufsouffle et Harry contre un Serdaigle qui, à ce que la jeune fille entendue dire, appartenait nouvellement à l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

A la fin du cours, Harry revint voir Hermione et lui demanda comment la séance s'était déroulée pour elle. Elle lui raconta que son adversaire avait réussi les deux premières manches, mais qu'elle avait ensuite déclaré forfait car elle s'était retourné un ongle en piquant vers le sol. A la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille, Harry éclata de rire.

Et toi ? demanda Hermione, profitant du climat détendu qui régnait entre les deux élèves.

J'ai gagné toutes les manches, mais j'avoue que mon adversaire est assez doué. Je n'aime pas trop ces duels, je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas au niveau des joueurs de Quidditch !

Tu te ventes ? demanda Hermione, armée de son fatal sourire en coin.

Non, pas du tout ! Mais je gagnerai sûrement tous les duels de ce trimestre. Et puis, c'est ennuyeux, je n'ai rien à gagner…

Si tu avais quelque chose à gagner, ça changerait ?

Je pense oui… Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Je ne sais pas, si tu gagnes le prochain match, je te donne ce que tu veux.

C'est une récompense que tu me proposes ? demanda-t-il, surpris. C'est d'accord !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je n'en sais rien, laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir !

Hermione rougit, mais Harry, dans ses pensées, ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. C'était un garçon mystérieux à ses yeux et elle rêvait depuis un certain temps de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans sa tête.

Deux jours passèrent, pendant lesquels Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione passèrent tout leur temps ensemble. Le jeudi suivant, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, sur l'herbe. Ils n'avaient pas cours à cette heure là et avaient pris l'habitude de profiter des derniers jours de beau temps qu'il leur restait, installés dans le parc, sous les arbres.

Alors, tu as trouvé quelle récompense tu voulais ? demanda Hermione à Harry pendant que Ron et Neville parlaient d'autre chose.

Non… Enfin, si, mais je te le dirais plus tard !

Dis-le moi maintenant ! Ça peut mettre du temps à être trouvé ! s'exclama Hermione, rongée par la curiosité.

Non, je te le dirai peut être vendredi soir, après les cours.

D'accord, alors je le saurais vendredi !

J'ai dit peut être !

Oui, oui, l'enquiquina la jeune fille.

Hermione s'intéressait de plus en plus au jeune homme. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et il s'avérait qu'il avait plusieurs centres d'intérêts communs. La jeune fille était plus proche de Neville, étant à coté de lui dans pratiquement chaque matière mais ce n'était pas un garçon pour elle. Harry avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Bien sur, elle avait appris qu'il était l'élu, mais ce n'était absolument pas la question, il y avait autre chose qui l'attirait chez lui. Il ne souriait pas souvent, il ne s'exprimait que s'il semblait certain de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, et la jeune fille prenait un plaisir fou à le voir rire ou sourire à une de ses blagues ou pitreries.

Le vendredi en question, elle attendit sagement la fin des cours et alla voir Harry.

Alors, cette récompense ?

J'avais dit peut-être ! Et en fait, je ne te le dirais pas !

Quoi ? s'insurgea faussement Hermione, déçue de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle aurait à faire.

Un autre jour, je te le dirais samedi, dans deux semaines, avant les vacances.

Hermione, frustrée, ne dit un mot. Elle rentra dans la salle commune, la mine un peu défaite, et croisa Ginny.

Tiens, j'ai remarqué qu'entre toi et Harry, ça collait de mieux en mieux… la taquina la rouquine.

Mouais, maugréa Hermione. Je ne sais pas trop. Il n'a pas l'air de m'accorder beaucoup d'importance.

Ça, c'est ce que tu crois…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Cesse tes sous entendus, et dis moi ce que tu sais ! s'énerva gentiment Hermione.

Je ne sais rien, je vous observe, c'est tout, et je te dis que tu as toutes tes chances avec lui.

Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Ginny lui fit un sourire énigmatique et monta se coucher, aussitôt suivie d'Hermione qui eut, cette nuit là, bien du mal à s'endormir.

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent comme si de rien d'était. Mais le samedi matin, lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, à la première heure, elle sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre. Cette histoire de récompense avait pris une ampleur inconsidérée. D'autant plus que la veille, Hermione avait parlé avec Ginny, lui confiant ses angoisses. La rouquine, inquiète pour la santé mentale de son amie, avait fini par lui avouer qu'elle avait récemment discuté avec Harry et que ce qu'il voulait, comme récompense, c'était elle, Hermione Granger.

Cela n'empêchait pas la jeune fille d'être aussi stressée, voir plus, qu'à la veille d'un examen. Harry et elle avaient convenu de se retrouver devant l'entrée du château à neuf heures et demie. Hermione s'y présenta avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Il pleuvait un peu mais les gouttes cessèrent de tomber lorsque Harry arriva. Elle le sentit tendu et lui proposa de marcher un peu autour du lac. Elle aussi était assez mal à l'aise, mais il fallait qu'un des deux se montre sur de lui. Arrivé au lac, elle sourit.

Alors, est-ce que je vais enfin savoir quelle récompense tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

On s'en fiche de cette récompense. C'est stupide, s'énerva-t-il calmement. Ce que je veux te demander, c'est…

Il fit une pause et regarda au sol. Hermione, de peur de le couper dans son élan, ne voulut rien dire.

Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? finit-il par demander, mal à l'aise.

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Elle avait douté de ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que son amie avait eu raison, elle sentit son cœur s'alléger, son estomac se dénouer et son corps tout entier se détendre. Elle lui offrit un simple « oui », souriant, libérateur, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui et elle le laissa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des lèvres qu'elle mourrait d'envie de goûter depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance. Ce baiser lui offrit une sensation de légèreté qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

Après cela, ils marchèrent quelques minutes encore en discutant, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce stress, comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, se tenant la main, souriant.


End file.
